40000 yenes
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene secretos, pero el de Oikawa es ligeramente más grande e importante. Tiene intención de ser sincero, aunque sorprendentemente para él, está algo asustado. - IwaOik


"Pero cuando tú apareces

se desvanece el dolor y no necesito a nadie porque sé,

que como todas las noches nos perderemos los dos

buscando algún paraíso artificial. "

 **Dorian**

Oikawa mordió el labio inferior de Iwaizumi con fuerza, quizá con intención de hacerle daño. Los ojos gélidos del moreno se fijaban en los de otro, mientras sus manos arañaban su espalda y su boca se abalanzaba tratado de morder al otro. En aquel momento Tooru Oikawa se apartó ligeramente de su compañero, recostando sus brazos hacía atrás y apoyándose en el futón sobre el que reposaban sus cuerpos desnudos. La habitación era sobria, con un armario de madera desgastada, una ventana pequeña por la que a duras penas entraba el sol y una lámpara clásica.

—No puedes arañarme, no puedes dejarme marcas— dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios y limpiándose la barbilla, algo manchada de sangre. La realidad era que le hubiera encantado dejarse arañar, morder y cualquier cosa que Iwaizumi quisiera hacerle, pero no podía permitírselo.

El labio de Hajime estaba ligeramente partido y sangraba, también tenía los brazos llenos de arañazos, marcas de dientes y alguna que otra zona inflamada.

—Pero tú a mi si ¿no? — dijo Iwaizumi, fijándose en un arañazo en su abdomen.

Tooru fingió que se ponía serio y miró aquel arañazo. Ya no sangraba, pero considerando las manchas de sangre, era posible que si lo hubiera hecho cuando sus uñas se habían clavado en la carne del moreno. Pasó sus dedos por el arañazo, haciendo que Iwaizumi gimiera un poco, probablemente de dolor, provocando su propia risa.

—Claro, Iwa-chan — dijo para después lamer la zona que acaba de tocar y morder un poco más arriba, clavándole los dientes. Cuando se apartó de su abdomen volvió a mirarle, acariciando sus caderas y fijándose en que continuaba excitado.— Yo creo que te gusta.

Haijime le empujó contra el futón, colocándose encima de él y sujetándole las manos hacía atrás. La cara de Oikawa realmente parecía perfecta, como una obra de arte.

¿Estaba Iwaizumi enfadado o lo fingía? Oikawa no lo sabía, pero le resultaba divertido. La boca de moreno se abalanzó sobre la de otro chico, devolviéndole aquel sabor a metálico de su sangre. Si estaba enfadado o no, no era importante. Tooru levantó las piernas y las enredó a la cintura de Hajime tirando de él hacía abajo.

El moreno dejó de besarle por un instante y repasó con la mirada la cara de su acompañante. Su rostro era perfecto, como una máscara de las emociones en el 99% del tiempo, pero él siempre sabía leer sus emociones o casi siempre. Lo que Tooru quería era que le penetrara de una vez, pero no iba a hacerlo hasta que no suplicara un poco.

— No te lo voy a pedir— dijo Oikawa haciendo fuerza con sus caderas y tratando de librarse de las manos de Iwaizumi. Aquello de leerse era mutuo, ya lo habían experimentado jugando juntos al voleibol años atrás y en el sexo no era diferente. Después de todo era otro tipo de actividad física, también podía ser un deporte según Tooru.

—Tampoco iba a dártelo porque lo pidieras, niño caprichoso— le contestó al oído, para después morderle la oreja. Aquel dolor punzante lejos de herirle le excitó más, obligándole a gemir débilmente. —Y de todos modos, sí lo estás pidiendo.

Oikawa río ligeramente, en realidad Iwaizumi no tenía ni idea de lo estúpidamente feliz que le hacía que jugaran de aquel modo y resultaba extraño… Pues sabía que de algún modo tendría que decirle la verdad respecto a él y todos aquellos juegos se acabarían.

Hajime Iwaizumi y Tooru Oikawa se habían conocido de pequeños. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que la suya era una historia de amor larga por ello, pero lo cierto era que no. A pesar de conocerse desde hacía tantos años, el romance se había dado mucho tiempo después, tras la universidad.

Mientras que Iwaizumi había ido a la escuela técnica de Matsumoto en la prefectura de Miyagi, Oikawa se había marchado a la universidad de Tokyo con una beca de deportes. Desafortunadamente, según sus progenitores, el segundo había dejado la universidad muy pronto. Estaba cansado de exámenes, trabajos y esfuerzos para cosas que no le llenaban, por lo que se había dedicado a hacer trabajos temporales y vivir el día a día. Carpe Diem había sido su lema, y así había saltado de empleo en empleo hasta encontrar uno que le hacía feliz.

Aquel trabajo no necesitaba de grandes estudios y no suponía un gran esfuerzo para Tooru. Era algo que le gustaba especialmente, pero tenía un gran defecto: no era de los que te permitían tener una relación romántica convencional. Efectivamente, Oikawa se dedicaba a ser un chico de compañía, aunque aquello era un simple eufemismo para no llamarse puta, ramero, fulano, o gigoló. Lo cierto era que a él le divertía más pensar en sí mismo como una especie de _Oiran_ masculina, entregándose al arte del sexo o algo parecido. Le gustaba aquella idea, mezclar la modernidad con la historia no era innovador pero si tenía cierto encanto, cosa que a él le sobraba.

Había empezado a trabajar en aquello por mera casualidad. Un día un tipo se había acercado a él en una fiesta, se habían ido juntos a un hotel y cuando se despertó tras tener un sexo fantástico con aquel desconocido un fajo de 40.000 yenes que le esperaba sobre la mesa. Parecía extraño, pero quizá la sensación de no haber tenido que conseguir aquel dineral a base de esfuerzo sino usando su natural encanto le hacía sentir especialmente bien. Tampoco era tan raro que prefiriera coquetear con un tipo que le parecía sumamente atractivo y le había dado un par de orgasmos, a trabajar cuarenta horas semanales en un restaurante infantil con ganas de asesinar a aquellos encantadores niños que le tiraban del pelo y un jefe que trataba de escatimar cada yen como si le fuera la vida en ello.

El padre de Tooru se había tomado muy mal eso de que el chico dejara la universidad, así que no le había preguntado ni a que se dedicaba después. Si la palabra desheredado no había caído sobre su cabeza se debía a su madre, una mujer encantadora, que también se había enfadado lo suyo, pero también había comprendido sus sentimientos.

—¿Y de que trabajas ahora Tooru? — le preguntó un día por teléfono, tras oírle anunciar que había encontrado su vocación.— ¿Sigues sirviendo copas en un bar?

—No, no, no mamá — contestó el. Había pensado muy detenidamente en la historia que debía contar, pues asumía que lo de tener un hijo que se acostaba con hombres y mujeres por dinero no le iba a hacer especial ilusión. Tenía que tener en cuenta que cosas en las que podían pedirle ayuda, tal como fontanería o electricista eran una mala idea, así que Oikawa se había esforzado en construir aquella mentira.— Soy actor.

Y en cierto modo solo mentía un poco. A menudo, sobre todo con aquellas mujeres mayores faltas de amor, más que sexo lo que compraban eran sus bonitos labios diciéndoles que las amaba.

—¿Y cuándo veré a mi hijo actuar?— preguntó la buena mujer.

"Nunca, espero" pensó Oikawa antes de contestar.

—Bueno mamá, estoy empezando — dijo entre risas.— De momento todo lo que hago son anuncios para países extranjeros.

Y aquella mentira medio verdad había estado aguantando los dos años que llevaba siendo un cortesano de la vida moderna. Su madre le había preguntado varias veces más por verle actuar, pero con lloriquear que la cosa no iba bien y algunas tonterías más, todo había quedado zanjado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Iwaizumi soltándole los brazos y dejados caer a su lado. Le sorprendía que no forcejara nada en absoluto.

—Claro, Iwa-chan — dijo Toru rodeándolo con los brazos y apoyándose en su pecho. Le encantaba apoyase sobre él y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.— Lo que tal vez deberíamos hablar de algo que me asusta un poco contarte…

—Tú asustado, que raro —contestó con cierta ironía. Sentía cierta curiosidad por qué secreto iba a contarle.

Estaba decidido a confiar en él, aunque aquello pudiera suponer el adiós definitivo.

Oikawa se dejó caer sobre el futón, quedándose estirado junto a Iwazumi. Miraba al techo esperando conseguir la fuerza necesaria para hablar, porque a pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensara, él era igual de inseguro que todos los seres humanos de la tierra.

—Lo de ayer, no era una audición — empezó a decir Tooru, se ladeó y miró el perfil de Hajime. Su nariz pronunciada y sus pómulos marcados, seguidos de la línea de su mandíbula. No era lo que se decía guapo, pero al mismo tiempo era alucinantemente guapo para él.— No soy actor, en realidad…

—Ya lo sé — dijo Hajime girándose y poniendo sus oscuras pupilas sobre él.

—No, no lo sabes.

—¿No?

Una leve taquicardia empezó a sonar en el pecho de Tooru, que casi se sentía morir ¿Lo sabía y no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué?

—No — dijo al fin cambiando totalmente su expresión insegura. Otra de aquellas mascaras habituales a través de las que, él que era su mejor amigo desde siempre, podía traspasar.

Hajime dejó escapar una risa al percatarse de la mirada orgullosa en la cara de Oikawa. Falsa vanidad, dulce agonía de chico, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer si él, aunque no lo soportara al mismo tiempo.

—Si lo piensas bien, soy trabajador de banca — añadió Iwazumi. — La sociedad piensa que me follo a más gente que tú desde la última crisis mundial.

La boca de Oikawa se entre abrió un poco ¿Lo sabía de verdad o estaba tanteando?

—No me mires así, siempre he sido más listo que tú —añadió Hajime. No era que el trabajo de Oikawa le emocionara. De hecho, no le gustaba en absoluto. Si pensaba en las enfermedades, en los problemas y en general lo jodido que era el mundo le la prostitución se abrumaba hasta puntos infinitos. Pero tampoco iba a demostrárselo.

—Que tonterías dices — Oikawa apretó los labios desviando la mirada.

Los dedos de Hajime pasearon por el rostro del otro, acariciando la inseguridad que sentía pero que no estaba dispuesto a demostrar, hundiéndose en el pelo de este y girando su cara para que le mirara. Apoyó sus labios, un poco doloridos por el mordisco que había recibido anterior mente, contra los de él y le besó superficialmente.

— Está bien así, si es lo que tú quieres — susurró antes de volver a pegar sus labios contra él y deslizar sus manos hasta la cintura de Tooru, arrastrando contra su cuerpo.

El día que Hajime había visto a Oikawa del brazo de otro tipo en mitad de la calle se había muerto por dentro. No era un típico ataque de celos, ni siquiera podía decir que había sentido su confianza traicionada, solo y simplemente se había asustado. Era el miedo de la pérdida, algo que conocía bien. El pensar que no podía sostener aquello que quería para él, notando como algo que se le hacía tan preciado se le escapaba entre los dedos como si fuera igual que el aire.

Sus súbitas ganas de romperle la cara, de preguntarle a gritos que a qué diablos jugaba, y el dolor… Todo aquello que cabía esperar de él se había desvanecido en el mismo instante que había pensado que de verdad le perdía. Quizá por aquello, después de ponerse su traje de detective privado y averiguarlo todo, había decidido perdonar las mentiras y aceptar las cosas tal cual eran. Cuando quieres a alguien, se supone que quieres todo lo que conforma a esa persona aunque duela.

—Pensé que te irías cuando lo averiguaras —dijo Oikawa en un susurro. Quizá miles de preguntas debían golpear su cabeza, pero solo se sentía tranquilo. La sinceridad solía tener un precio, pero aquel parecía que lo había pagado todo Iwaizumi.

—Yo también lo pensé.

"Pero no puedo". La coletilla final de la frase se ahogó en su garganta. No era solo que no pudiera, era que en parte no quería. El amor que sentía era parecido a una droga. Le dolía y le salvaba por igual, del mismo modo que las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, que producían dolor y placer a partes iguales.

 **NA: Empecé a escribir esto cuando mi hermana pequeña empezó a ver Haikyuu! Hace poquito y yo que vivo enamorado de Oikawa y no dejo de hablar de él, evidentemente me puse muy pesado al respecto. Ella solo contestó con mirada seria y de muy mala leche "Oikawa es puta". Y tras quedarme a cuadros, bcs yo amo mil a Tooru, empecé a escribir esto sin pensar demasiado. Porque pensar está sobrevalorado. Esta historia está un poco inspirada en el libro de Ai Iljima Platonic Sex.**

 **Edit extra pORQUE NO DEJO DE ENCOTRAR TYPOOS.**


End file.
